BLEACH Time Travel Suck Remake
by bdogrulz
Summary: This is time travel sucks remake as the title says and this one is the final remake I will write. This ones explaines and goes into detail on what I missed. So you better enjoy it.JK,JK but please read
1. Prolouge

**Bleach: Time Travel Sucks**

** Chapter 1-prolouge **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

Ichigo's P.O.V

The war with Aizen and his Espada are over. after all the blood-shed and death, Aizen fell by my hands, I never had to use the final Gestuga Tensio on the traitor but I did end up hollowfying when he attacked my old man, after that all of it was kinda a blure again. The soul Society was able to overlook my powers and grant me a position in Karrakura town with Rukia and my friends. Here we fight hollows and save souls all we can.

I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Age 16 captain of squad 3. It's been 8 months since the war with Aizen, since then the hollows have really dimed down alought to about maby 3 a week, the rest of the time me and my freinds are trainning at the bottom of the Urahara shop. in this time I have not had to use the Final Geatuga yet but I have mastered Kido, Rukia has reached manifestation of her Zanpaku-to Sode no Shirayuki and has learned her third dance to materialize a sword of ice with her normal Zanpaku-to, Chad has learned Sonido, Uryu has learned the Bankai level of the Quincy's, and Orihime has learned to summon up her inner Soul Reaper powers and gained her own Zanpaku-to, she has not learned it's name but she will with me,Rukia, and hat-n-clogs teaching her. Yep!, It was just normal all the time now, it was kinda boreing...until the most unexpaected thing happend.

"HEY, Urahara we need the Soul Candy Rukia ordered!" I yelled, walking into the strange candy store with Rukia in step next to me. For some reason she has been offly attached to me and I have no idea why but that was at the back of my head right now as Urahara came into view

"AH, yes Ichigo there in the trainning grounds below the store, can you fetch them for me" Urahara asked and I nodded, walking off, "so Rukia did you get the messeage too?" Urahara asked after I was out of hearing distance

"yeah I was told he has until the end of the week before they come after him" Rukia Replied

"yeah but why would anyone come after Ichigo, he has no real special importance other then being the most powerful soul reaper in all history" Urahara replied and she inclined her head

"yes I know but we still have to keep an eye on him, I don't want them to kill my best freind or probably even worse" Rukia said and they conversed for another 10 minutes before they felt my spiritual preassure rise then decrease in seconds

"NO, it's too soon" Urahara yelled and they rushed down the stairs of the trainning room to see a black scortch mark on the ground and I was nowhere in site,"damn"

"no I never got to tell him my feelings for him, I should have told him when I first relized them before I was taken to the soul society" Rukia thought as tears ubstructed her vision

"from the energy in this area it looks like he was sent back in time" Urahara said and that got Rukia to look up

"what do you mean?"

"I have delt with energy like this a while back and the feeling of this kind of energy... it feels like its pulling you into an area were you don't belong, last time I was near this energy the man was sent back in time" Urahara explained

"but can we get him back?" she asked

"yes...the effect are only tempary and he will com back in possibly a month or 2 we will just have to wait and see"

10 Minuets earyler

After I got down to the trainning room I looked around to breath in the sceenary of the desert, "brings back memory's"

FLASHBACK

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAT-N-CLOGS!, YOU NEARLY TOOK MY HEAD OFF THEIR!" I yelled and was thrown into another boulder

"so disapointing" Urahara said, "I was hopeing that you would be better then this, Ichigo but it turns out that the over sized sword you have is just radiating fear, when you block...you fear being cut...when you attack...you fear killing...when you protect someone...you fear you may let them die, all that is radiating from your sword, don't you see Ichigo? my shear Resolve to kill you, is reflected in my sword, this is the way things should go... when you block...you don't let them cut you...when you attack... you kill...and when you protect someone...you don't let them die" Urahara explained and his sword raised into the air with red spirit energy flowing from the blade and around him to form a crown

"he is right, Ichigo we are just radiating fear...and with fear we are weak and dull...remember what I told you abandon your fear...turn and face him...don't give an inch... NOW STRICK" Zangetsu said and my eyes turned blue

"lets do this Urahara" I said, raising my sword mimiking his stance as my sword glew blue with a reptilian face being formed by my spiritual preassure

"yeah, that's more like it" Urahara said

"wow, his Zanpaku-to...it's howling" Ururu said

"It's as if they're crying out out, like they can't wait to do battle" Tessai said

"NOW... GO!" me and Urahara yelled and launched our attacks that collided and exploded so dust coverd the area so visibilty was next to nothing. When the smoke cleared, it showed me and Urahara standing there with no visible injury's but a crater about 50 foot deep at the edge of our feet

"very nice, Ichigo, very nice indeed" Urahara said and sheathed his sword

"yeah" I said and fell to the ground

"come on is that the best you got!" I yelled dodgeing another slash from Rukia's new third dance

"no Strawberry, I'm still trying to get use to this" Rukia replied and sliced at me again but I cought it

"so you are giving it your all" I answered laughing at her, "you are going all out and I didn't even have to use my Bankai yet" I continued

"WHY YOU!" Rukia yelled and swung her sword forming an Ice blast from the top kinda like a gestuga just without all the destructive power

"oh shit" I said as half my body was enclosed in ice

"ha,not so smuge now are you" Rukia asked and my only reply was to boost my spirit energy and the Ice shatered

"not even close,Ban...KAI" I yelled and smoke coverd the area, before the smoke even cleared I was at Rukia swinging my sword at her taking in every opening she had when she blocked

"why you" Rukia said and shot a blast of ice at me from her third dance

"yeah good memory's" I said again as I began to look for the soul candy until I felt an unusual preacens behind me, "who's there?"

"we have been looking for you, Ichigo Kurosaki" a man said as he walked out of the shadows wearing a black Kimono like soul reapers but had a hood to cover his face

"who are you" I asked raising Zangetsu up in a defence position

"you are no matched for me, soul reaper" the man said as he broke Zangetsu with one finger and hit me with an amulate that opend a vortex and sent me in, "may we have luck killing the man sooner this time, Ichigo Kurosaki" the man said and was off

Well that is chapter 1 the remake how do you like it I am trying to not make it so fast pace this time


	2. Explanation's

**Bleach:Time Travel Sucks**

**Chapter 2- Rematch of the First Fight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

"Rukia what is the matter with you, the boys already dead!" Renji yelled as he held Rukia up against a pole to keep her from coming near me

"Renji let me go,it's my fault he's in this situation, I got him killed, so what's the matter if I go to him!" Rukia yelled back

"so what you are saying, Rukia is you must truly help this boy" Byakuya said and Rukia nodded, "I see, he does bare a sticking resemblance to 'him'" and at that moment everything slowed down

"where...am...I?" I asked myself and looked around, I noticed quite a few things. Renji holding Rukia to a pole, her crying, Byakuya standing over me with a partly drawn Zanpaku-to, and the two wounds in my chest

"there is no need to inflict a final blow, with my two attacks I destroyed his soul chain and soul sleep" Byakuya said

{Ichigo we are in the past} Zangetsu answered the unasked question,{I don't know how but we are here to where they are taking Rukia back to the Soul Society}

"but how am I suppose to fight?...I have no more powers right now...no Bankai and my swords broken" I retorted and I could have swore I heard Zangetsu scoff

{Ichigo,your powers are still intaked you should be able to know that since you can talk to me and so is your hollow's,Hichigo...now don't falter...get up and face your enemy...now Ichigo advance, never stop...if you retreat you will age...hesitate and you will die...NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME}

"he has no special soul reaper powers,he will be dead by the end of the night" Byakuya continued and everyone felt a high burst of spirit energy

"YOU WON'T WIN!" I yelled and held my broken zanpaku-to like I was unseating one from my waist and my captain's Hiori fluttering in the wind as my wounds closed

"how?...he can't have anymore powers after captain Kuchiki stabbed him? so where is he getting it...and where did the captain's Hiori come from?" were everyone basic thoughts

"ZANGETSU!" I yelled and launched an energy wave from my sword at the two who dodged but Renji was still wounded

"YOU BASTERD!" Renji yelled at launched Zabimaru at me but I only grabbed the blade with my bare hand and everyone's eyes widened at that

"you die!" I yelled again and slashed Renji down the chest and sent him flying to the other end of the street

"how have you regained soul reaper powers and where did you get that Hiori?" Byakuya asked

"I don't have to tell you anything you fucking bastard" I said and held my arm out so my Zanpaku-to's white cloth wrapped around my arm, "ban" I said and everyone's eye's widened again, "KAI!" and smoke-filled the street to make no visibility

"A Bankai, that's impossible he got his soul reaper powers from Rukia's, he not a noble. He wasn't even born a soul reaper, so why him?...and how can he realese such spiritual pressure" Byakuya thought

"A bankai? that's impossible he didn't even know his Shiki when I left a few hours ago,unless he didn't tell me he was training to reach these, but he had my powers, so he could not have gotten his own zanpaku-to" Rukia thought

"how can he have such strength if he couldnt,'t stand up to me? was he holding back this much?" Renji thought as he layed on the ground trying to heal his wound as the smoke cleared to reveal me in a black trench coat with the end in tatters, the inside red and black kimono pants, my bankai thin and black

"Tenza Zangetsu" I said

"this is your Bankai?...that little weapon?...then this is a joke...a Bankai can not be small and fragile like that...I will kill you and take Rukia back to the soul society to be executed" Byakuya said and dropped his sword, "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kagaeoshi" he intoned and two rows of blades rose from the ground and turned into rose pedals

"RUN Ichigo Run!" Rukia yelled but I just stood there and let the peddles surround me as I concield my spirit energy to make it look like I died, "oh no"

"I see you are foolish boy-" Byakuya said but stopped when he saw me slash through all the peddals

"impossible he sliced through all fo them" Byakuya thought

"you were saying" I said right behind him as I stabbed his side and my blade started to glow red and black,"Gestuga...**Tensio"** I said as I donned my hollow mask with the two red stripes going down the center as I launched a point-blank Gestuga at Byakuya throwing him into the opposite street, **" tch, no fun"** I said and ripped my mask off as I walked over to Rukia, "you ok?" I asked and she ran up and hugged into my Kimono and started to cry. I reacted the way I always do when someone cry,I hug them

"I...thought...you were...de-dea-dead...Ichig-o" Rukia said between sobs

"it's ok Rukia I will never die, I will always come back to you" I said and mentally slapped my self for letting that slip, "I should never tell her my feelings!,she can never feel the same way about me,she only likes me as a friend" I thought

"I hope you do. I can't picture my life without you, Ichigo I can't live without you and I want to say this before either of us die,I love you" she said into my Kimono and my whole world froze

"she does feel the same way about me!" I thought and I hugged her tighter

"um...not to break up this wonderful emotional release but we need to get going before the soul society scenes that huge amount of power" Urahara said, coming out of the shadows

"right" I said and we flash-stepped to the Urahara Shouten,me and Rukia hand in hand. After healing Byakuya and Renji and sending them through a Senkimon to the Soul Society

After we got to the shop and had a barrier set up at to hide our presence Rukia and Urahara said in unison,"alright Ichigo, you have a lot of explaining to do"

"ok,damn you two are fucking impatient" I said, "but I think it will be best to get the fact I am from the future out-of-the-way" and at that the world froze as a man in a black kimono with a hood over his eyes appeared, "you" I said through gritted teeth and grabbed my Zanpaku-to

"yes, Ichigo Kurosaki, I am Junsuina Shugo-sha, the right hand of Kami himself" Junsuina said

"what does Kami want with me?" I asked

"you killed Aizen but it was far too late. The Hogyoku that he had been still sent to the heaven of heavens before he died and was raging through trying to kill Kami, we sent you back in time now hoping you had the strength to deafet Aizen and stop that event from ever happening" Junsuina explained

"so I have to go and kill Aizen?" I asked

"no not yet, train your allies and stop him, be a guardian and stop the captains,tell them what you think is right to hear and make your own choices, oh and here take this"Junsuina said, handing me an amulate, "this will help you in the future" and with that he was gone and time flew freely again

"what do you mean from the future? and how far because judging by your power you are a captain and the Hirori kinda tells that too" Urahara asked

"a man in a black kimono and hood called Junsuina Shugo-sha sent me back in time to stop an event from happening...and yes I am a captain have been for 8 months of squad three but now won't be a captain for 11 months" I said,"but before I get to that I have to tell you my tail" I said

"ok we can wait" they said in unison

"first off that event you saw at the street was supposed to happen and Urahara you were going to save me" I said and said man nodded, "next, once I fell unconscious I woke up in a bed at the back of this shop with Tessai on top of me" I continued

"why would you do that Urahara?" Rukia asked and looked like she was ready to punch the shit out of him

"what it woke him up right?" said man replied and scooted away from her

"anyway back to my tale...after you were taken back to the soul society I had to train with Kiskue for ten days to get my Shiki ready" I said and told the rest of the detail of the training

"wait what happened at the Shatter Shaft?...did you become a hollow?" Rukia asked as a terrified look came to her face

"you should know the answer...you both saw my mask when I fought Byakuya, but anyway...after I got to the soul society we ran into Jidambo" I said

"wow I can't belive you won,Ichigo" Rukia said

"Tch,whatever...after that fight we left to see Kukakku Shiba and before you say anything Rukia I know about Kaien from you and Kukakku" I explained

"then I won't ask" Rukia said

"I did however find out that my old man is a prince and that he is the next in line for the throne of the Soul Society then me" I said and Rukia's eye's widend at that

"so you're a noble?" Urahara asked

"if you want to dumb it down, yeah" I replied

"good then Byakuya will be happier that I'm dating a noble" Rukia said

"get back to the story, after a long and horrid night, we launched our self in Kukakku's cannon" I continued

"that's even more reckless even for you, Ichigo" Rukia said

"it was Yoruichi's Idea" I said

"whose Yoruichi?" Rukia asked and I pointed my finger at the black cat on Kiskue's shoulder, "you got an idea from a cat?" Rukia asked and the cat left and a dark skinned women came back (fully clothed thank god)

"still think I'm a cat?" Yoruichi asked

"let's get back to my tale" I said and got everyone's attention again, "so after we got into the seretei I had to fight Ikkaku Maderame of squad 11" and everyone was just listening so I continued,"after I fought him I asked him were you where being held Rukia and he said the big white tower call the repentance cell,so I left and ran into Ganju and Hanatoro"

"who?" Rukia asked

"7th seat of squad four, after a long day in the sewers he agreed to help us out and we got up to the stairs leading to your cell only to be attacked by Renji" I said and explained that fight, "so it took kicking his ass to get him to let me save you life and we have been friends ever since"

"you two as freinds scares me kinda,with the stubbornis of you two that would cause some farily destructive fights" Rukia said

"well after I beat Renji I ran into Kenpachi and kicked his ass no problem but was severely injured so Yoruichi took me to the other training ground to heal" and with that Urahara sent a death glare at Yoruichi who just shrugged it off," while I was there I scented Byakuya's spirit energy and like an idiot I ran of to fight him and lost, so Yoruichi sent me to the training grounds to learn Bankai"

"as I saw earlier you did it" Rukia said

"yes I beat Zangetsu and got Bankai and beat Byakuya to save you but Aizen, Gin, and Tousen recaptured you and killed centeral forty six,took the Hogyoku and left, after that I became a substitute Soul Reaper, and fought the bount's, killed a Zanpaku-to name Murramassa, and finally the war with Aizen whitch I learned the final Gestuga Tensio that is the most powerful technique" I said

"so why do you have that metal plate on your arm?" Urahara asked

"oh this? it is a device that the Kiskue in my time made to hide my spiritual pressure, I got so high that I could kill the head captain in a fight with two hits with just takeing the brace off" I explained

"so you are arguably the strongest soul reaper to ever live?" Rukia asked

"put it like that! then yeah" I replied, "anyway,the story done so now we have some things to do...like this" I finished and stabbed Rukia

"ICHIGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yoruichi yelled

"just shut up and watch" I said and Rukia began to glow. When the glowing stopped we both ended up with two swords materializing at our waist or back(Rukia's Zangetsu in sealed in a normal Katana on her back because of her expert control)

"what?" we all said

{Ichigo,it is good to see you again... I am Sode no Shirayuki and it seems you both now have a link} she said and I ended up more confused

"huh?" I said

{Ichigo she means that when Rukia gave you her powers you were using her Zanpaku-to and now you gave her your powers so you gave her me and this caused a link} Zangetsu explained and I ended up looking less confused but still very confused at the same time

"Ichigo by the look on your face,you have a pretty good explanation for this?" Rukia asked and continued to eye the new sword in her hand

"yeah,it appears we both have a link and can use the others Zanpaku-to" I explained,giving her the short... not so confusing version Shirayuki was still trying to explain to me

"ok,then what are we going to do know?" Rukia asked and moved to go swing the new sword around a little

"Urahara, are the Vizards in the warehouse district still?" I asked

"why yes I think they are" he replied

"good,Rukia get on my back" I said

"ok" Rukia replied with a smile, got on my back and snuggled her face into the crock of my neck

"bye Urahara we will be in touch" I said and we were gone in seconds

* * *

Renji's P.O.V

"what was that power he had?" I thought as I walked through the streets of the Seretei, "he was basically dead then in 10 seconds he was up with powers I could never hope to match...and what was with that Hiori? it was squad three's and he didn't have it on then it was just there"

{you fool, did you not scence the diffrence in his spirit energy?, when you first fought him his powers were sealed away and only using Rukia's along with the few times he borrowed his own power...when he was back up, his powers were stronger and had a darker presses to it} Zabimaru explained

"really?" I asked and looked back at the details I felt from his spirit energy, "your right, it did have a different texture to it, but how did he have a Bankai?"

{I do not know, why don't you find him and ask} Zabimaru replied

"wait! what about that mask...when he used it, his voice changed and his spirit energy was that of a hollow's" I asked

{maby he broke the bonds of the hollow...you see there are bonds that keep your inner hollow from emerging I am 1 your spirit energy another...and the soul chain is the 3rd, If one of those three is gone, then your hollow can emerge and try to take control}

"so that is how he got some if not most of that power" I said

{yes Renji, now go and find this man so we can get the answers we need} Zabimaru said and vanished

"mhm" I said under my breath

"all captains and Lieutenant's are to report to the Squad 1 Barracks for the meeting" A voice said on the intercom

"looks like I need to go" I said and Flash-stepped off to the meeting

"I hear bye call this captains meeting to a start" Yammamoto said,"captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai what happened in the world of the liveing?"

"we have no Idea head-captain, I stabbed him twice and removed his powers...but when we were about to leave he was standing...new Zanpaku-to in hand, was releasing spirit energy at your level head-captain and a captain's Hiori appeared out of nowhere on him" Byakuya explained and all faces were shock and aw exept for Kenpachi who had a blood lust grin and Mayuri who had a calculating face,probably thinking of a few experiments

"this is a class 1 emergency...all captain and lieutenant class soul reapers are to carry their Zanpaku-to's at all times and are to have no limiters on when you leave to the world of the living" Yammamoto said, "dismissed"

"Shunsui" Ukitake said

"what captain Ukitake?" Shunsui asked

"we need to use this to our advantage and figure out some of the more important questions that are missing" Ukitake explained

"agreed,but when can we go, even if we do go,the boy will just attack us on site" Shunui explained

"captains I will go with you, I have some questions to ask myself" I said

"ok, but be careful he might attack you" Shunui said

"I understand" I replied and we walked to the Senkimon

"Gin we need to get Rukia Kuchiki back" Aizen said

"I understand Aizen don't worry I will take care of everything" Gin answer and left to his barracks

"I will have to keep an eye on them...for momo's sake" Toshiro thought as he walked to his barracks

And this is the end of that chapter I told you the Remake would be longer and new material that I tought of hope you enjoy an d please review and tell me what I could have done better and what should happen.


	3. meet the Vizards

**Bleach:Time Travel Sucks**

**Chapter 3-Meet the Vizards**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach**

Rukia's P.O.V

Me an Ichigo have been flying through the streets of Karrakura for an hour now trying to get to the warehouse district to meet some people but Ichigo does not want to tell me, says it will ruin the surprise.

"Ichigo are we there yet?" I wined looking around all the warehouses

"no midget, we may be in the district but we still have a few minutes" was his reply and I put my head back into his neck to stay warm in the cool night air

Renji's P.O.V

"you know something captains, I was really hoping that the last time I was here would be the last time" I said as we all jumped out the Sekimon

"I wish they never would have sent Rukia first" Ukitake said

"well things can't be helped, so we mise well start with the one place I can guest they'll be at" Shunsui said

"wears that?" Ukitake asked

"the Urahara Shouten...been there a few times when I was looking for Sake, it's run by no other than a former captain...know as Urahara Kiskue" Shunsui explained

"so we should start our questions there...maby we can find them and finally figure this out" I said

"so we are in agreement?" Ukitake asked

"yes" me and Shunsui said together and we were off

Ichigo's P.O.V

"hey midget were here" I said trying to wake the soul reaper on my back

"we are?" she asked in a groggy voice

"yeah we are" I replied and kissed her forehead, "we should really be going, don't want to be caught again if I can help it" I finished

"yeah, don't want to fight friends that don't even remember you" Rukia replied sarcastically

"pretty much but I am also getting sick of being rained on" I said and we walked up to the barrier...the water rolling off us with no troubles,the Thunder and Lighting made the town looked empty but to anyone with eye's it anything but empty, "open up!"

"who are you and what do you want...soul reapers" a male voice boomed through the door

"I want to talk...Shinji Hiraku" I said and said man walked out the door, sword drawn

"fine come inside" Shinji said and a small door opened in the barrier

"nice place you guys got" I said, 'hasn't changed in the past either'

"yeah yeah, skip the compliments will ya, just tell me who are you and want do you want" Shinji said and all the other Vizards came into the room

"why would I tell you when I can show you" I said and put my hand over my face which caught their eyes

"what are you doing?" Hyori asked and I moved my hand down my face like I was ripping something off and my mask appeared from a burst of red and black spirit energy

"so you are a Vizard? and a captain?" Shinji asked

**"right, I got my hollow from the shattered shaft Kiskue did and became a captain 8 months ago" **I explained

"so what about her?" Hyori asked

**"I don't know, she might but we will have to see if she does" **I replied

"Ichigo I know I have one when we were traveling I was sucked into my inner world and she was standing next to Shirayuki and explaining about all the things that could cause an inner hollow" Rukia replied, "and besides with this link what one has the other has" and at that moment was when the Vizards saw the two swords each

"so you two now have a link...a very strong link at that" Shinji said obviously hearing of it before

"well, we will have to tame your hollow-" Kensei said but Rukia interrupted

"don't need to. she is already calmed down...she doesn't want to hurt me or Ichigo because...well...she might have said something about having a crush on Ichigo and his hollow Hichigo" Rukia said as a blush appeared on her face and all the other Vizards mouths dropped

"how?" they all said in unison

"we have no clue, apparently we have a shared inner world were both our hollow's and Zanpaku-to spirit's live" I explained after I tore my mask off

"ok then, you can train with Hyori since you look like you only need to master you mask more" Shinji said and I flinched, I may be stronger now but Hyori still scares me, "and the girl can train with Lisa"

"my names Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia replied

"a Kuchiki? how did you get an inner hollow and meet a Vizard?" Kensei asked

"I was patrolling the streets of Karrakura town when I ran into him, I gave him my powers he save me, he went back in time for some reason and gave me his powers" Rukia explained giving them the short version

"ok we can live with that explanation for now" Shinji said,"but for the rest of tonight,rest because tomorrow you are training"

Renji's P.O.V

We walked into the Urahara Shouten to see no one there no sign,"hello?" I asked

"what do you want?...can't you see the shop is close-" Kiskue said but stopped when he saw us,"oh,it's you guys...what do you want?"

"we are here to talked to the human with Rukia's powers" Ukitake answered

"oh you mean Ichigo?" Kiskue asked

"yeah we need to talk to him and get some answers before Aizen Gin and Tousen get down here in one month" I said

Flashback

"I see Jushiro you are talking Liuetenant Abarai and captain Kyoraku to look for the Ryoka?" Yammamoto asked

"yes head-captain we are going and ask that no other captain go until we return"

"very well I will give you one month before I send Gin,Aizen and Tousen and have them resolve this situation" Yammamoto said

"thank you sir" Ukitake replied

"dismissed"

End of Flashback

"well I can't tell you were he is other than he is in a safe place that the soul society will never find him at" Kiskue said

"why?" Kyoraku said

"because he told me to not tell anyone about his were about" Kiskue replied and pet the black cat on his lap who glared at the reapers, "and besides he will be coming by sooner or later...so why not wait here?"

"fine I guess we can" Ukitake replied

Ichigo's P.O.V

The next morning me and Rukia awoke to the yells and punches of Hyori, apparently Shinji might have said something to piss her off, now I feel bad for myself that I have to train with her, she's going to take all that anger out on me and make me suffer, "I am going to hate training"

"whys that,berry?" Rukia asked as she turned over from her night of sleep,her Kimono was wrinkled and still a little wet from the rain but too to

"shut it, midget you don't have to train with a crazy Hyori for today,I may be stronger than her but she's still a pain" I retorted

"yeah I have to train with Lisa,who's that?" Rukia asked

"she is the former Lieutenant of squad 8, and before you ask yes they are all soul reaper, Shinji was squad 5 captain, Hyori was Lieutenant of squad 12, Kensei was squad 9 captain, Hachi was Kido corps captain, Rose was squad 3, and I think Mochiro was his Lieutenant and Love who's not here now was captain...I think" I explained

"I was only wondering who she was not the team but thank you, and there are all soul reapers?"

"yeah, they were experimented on by Aizen and gained inner hollows like mine but they were outcast after they got theirs" I explained again

"ok thanks Ichigo" Rukia said and leaned in to kiss me but Shinji had to come in at that exact moment

"oh sorry am I intrusting something?" Shinji asked in a sly voice

"w-w-w-w Shinji we were not doing anything" I said frantically,trying to hide my blush and Rukia was not doing any better

"fine,with you two I will have to put a lock on your door" Shinji said with a wink and was gone

"I am going to kill that guy" I said but got out of bed and put my Kimono on along with Rukia.

When we made it to the training ground all the Vizards eyes were on us and Hyori was smiling which really scared me, "why are you all looking at us?" I asked

"we spotted three soul reapers at the Urahara Shouten 2 captains and a Lieutenant" Kensei answered

"one with white hair the other captain with black hair and a flower pattern Kimono and then the Lieutenant had red hair" Machiro continued

"so the white hair could be Toshiro, but he would not come by with Kyoraku and Renji so it would be Ukitake,Kyoraku, and Renji" Rukia answerd

"what would they want? are they hunting us?" I asked

"well captains Ukitake and Kyoraku are pretty layed back and only fight if given no other choice, so they probably just want to get some answers" Rukia replied

"ok well anyway back to the reason we are here, Ichigo, Rukia... Shinji has something for you" Lisa said not looking up from her magazine,she never changed

"what do you have?" Rukia asked looking over at Shinji

"We have a Soul Badge Hatchi made for Ichigo, and two Gigi's" Shinji answered

"why would we need Gigi's?" I asked

"these are special ones made so you can use your powers without leaving them,but they will be weaker since it conceals your spirit energy" Hatchi explained and answered why we would need them

"ok,thanks" me and Rukia said

"right...now lets get back to the original plain, Rukia and Lisa...Ichigo and Hyori" Shinji said and Hyori laughed and cracked her knuckles

"right" we all said and disappeared

Rukia's and Lisa's Fight

'I am going to have to see how strong her hollow is and if what they say is true...then I will have to put her in a life or death situation or piss her off bad enough' Lisa thought as they neared the part of the training ground that they chose the night before,

"ok, Lisa what sword do you want me to use...I don't know how to use Zangetsu?" Rukia asked

"mhm,why don't you use your sword and Ichigo will teach you Zangetsu"

"ok,dance Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia intoned and her sword turned into the pure white blade with white grip and guard but had one black ribbon and one white ribbon on the end,"let's go" and with that Rukia charged at Lisa who only dodged and kick Rukia into one of the many boulders in the area

"you are pathetic" Lisa commented seeing her chance to piss her off,"if she is a Kuchiki then they hate having their powers insulted" Lisa thought

"Some no Mai, Hakuren" and with that a wave of snow came out at Lisa who could not dodge in time

"ha...not so..tough now are ya" Rukia asked between breaths

**"to weak"** Lisa said and broke the ice wearing her hollow mask, **"how did you make the Gotei thirteen with powers like that? they must really be slipping"** Lisa continued her insults noticing her violate eyes were turning yellow and the whites were turning black, **"I guess I have no choice but to end this, you are too weak"**

"how dare you insult me... **I will kill you!"** Rukia yelled and the mask formed on her face so fast is was as if it was always there and she lunged at Lisa who could barely dodge and was thrown back and put on defence immediately

** "this is going to be getting out of hand soon I have to stop this"** Lisa said

**"why end this so soon, I have to teach you a lesson, you don't insult the queens power without insulting the king, my boyfriend, and me"** H. Rukia said as she continued to launched random assaults on Lisa

**"this is getting out of hand"** Lisa said

**"fine then I will end it"** H. Rukia said and lifted her hand up

**"shit"** Lisa said and H. Rukia charged up a pink/white ball of energy in her hand

**"Gran Ray Cero!"** H. Rukia yelled and launched the ball of built up Reshi at Lisa who could not dodge fast enough and was swallowed up in the blast

**"no fun"** H. Rukia said until the smoke cleared and showed Shinji in front of the blast with his mask out and hand up,smoking

**"powerful attack,you actually made my hand smoke"** Shinji said and walked up to H. Rukia like nothing happened and hit her mask so it would shatter like glass, "glade that hollow is on our side"

"yeah I almost died" Lisa said and Shinji laughed

"you should have been more ready"

"yeah" and at that we all went off to watch the rest of Ichigo's and Hyori's fight

Meanwhile in Ichigo's and Hyori's fight

**"dumbass why don't you done you mask?"** Hyori asked as she threw Ichigo through a boulder his Hiori already cut up

"I will not use my mask against you!" Ichigo said and walked out of the ruble with the right half of his kimono top and Hiori finally ripped off and his left pant leg was shredded

**"your funeral"** Hyori said and charged at Ichigo who dodged and sliced at Hyori who caught his blade and threw him to the ground and stabbed his hands into the it,** "now you are done, hado # 4 Byakuri"** and with that she shot a bolt of lighting threw his stomach as he coughed up blood. His vision was getting blurred when he heard a voice

{Ichigo, why are you hesitating to use my powers?} Zangetsu asked

"I don't know... I wanted to beat Hyori ever since I started training with her in my time, I guess my own issues are effecting me" Ichigo replied

{do not hesitate again or I will not lend you my power so freely next time}

"ok" and with that Ichigo's spiritual pressure soared to an all time high, "sorry it took so long, I finally found my resolve" when he said this his eyes were glowing blue and spirit energy was radiating off him at rates the young Lieutenant had never seen

**"whats happening?"** Hyori asked and this was the time Rukia, Shinji and Lisa made their way to watch the fight

"Ichigo" Rukia gasped when she looked at him and saw how banged up he was, "why didn't he use his Bankai?"

"lets see you hit me now" Ichigo told Hyori to whitch she laughed at

**"you really think that little boost will save you?"** Hyori retorted in trying to hide her fear

"yes" Ichigo respond and launched himself at Hyori

"wow that fast" Rukia said and watched her boyfriend in awed at his speed

"when you protect you don't let them die" Ichigo thought as he dodged a swing from Hyori,"when you block you don't let them cut you" and he blocked a swing from Hyori and threw her off, "and when you attack, Kill" and at that he swung his sword down at Hyori whose sword broke and was thrown to the other side of the feild, a big wound going down her chest and Ichigo falls to the ground bleeding from the wounds he got while fighting and the scene went black

Rukia's P.O.V

"ICHIGO!" I screamed, I was tariffed that he might have died and by the way his wounds were bleeding he might die any minuet, "HACHI GET OVER HEAR!"

"I am already on it" Hachi said and was already opening a healing barrier over him and Hyori

"where did all that power come from?" Shinji asked,"out of all my years as captain I never saw someone with wounds like that gain so much power so fast in a fight" Shinji continued

"he has Bankai... and he told me how he beat Renji, it is kinda hard to explain but it is like his shear Resolve to kill someone reflects in his sword and gives him power" I explained

"mhm" Shinji said and walked over to the steps of the training room and walked off

3 hours Later

I have sat next to Ichigo the time since Hatchi brought him up here to heal, "please be alright,Ichigo" I breathed trying to hold back sobbes, "I don't want to think about what would happen to you if I lost you"

"Rukia" I heard a voice, "Shinji needs you to come down into the living room" the man continued and when I turned it was Kensei and he lead me to the room Shinji was in

"Rukia we need to talk" Shinji said,his smile gone and he wore a very serious face sitting in his chair next to a fire-place in the dark

"about what?" I asked and sat down in the other chair

"Ichigo needs to be tough control, he almost killed Hyori out their today and with his powers growing like they are for god only knows what fucking reason, so I am deciding to teach him how to suppress his spirit energy, Kensei will teach him the Cero and Garganta, I will also teach him how to seal his sword and you will teach him how to use Shirayuki" Shinji explained

"yes, Shinji" I said completely in agreement with his plan how Ichigo became a captain I will never know

"ok then, you should rest I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day" Shinji said and I nodded and walked off

"oh Shinji before I go that arm band on his shoulder conceals his powers by 90% so he using his bare basics" I said and that made Shinji's mouth drop

Renji's P.O.V

"I swear I am going to die if I don't get a fight in soon" I complained Ukitake was talking to Tessai about a Kido Tessai made that can cure his illness ans Kyoraku was drinking with Kiskue

"I can duel you" A kids voice came

"Jinta what could you possibly due?" I asked

"well with you can your limiter I can do a lot" It's true we came here with limiters so not to draw any attention to ourself

"fine" I said."lead the way" and that caused Jinta to smirk and he led me to a door in the floor

**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 3 HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**

** BGODRULZ SIGHNING OFF!**


	4. Ichigo meet Ukitake

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Ichigo's P.O.V

The next day was kinda the same as the last one, just instead of me training with Hyori (because she is still knocked out cold) I am training with Shinji (before you ask how he is already up Ichigo seems to always be able to fight the next day and it definitely helps to have Hatchi heal you and your hollow powers give you high-speed regeneration),"ok Shinji I'm here whats the big thing you need to tell me?" I asked

"you are heard so I can teach you control of you spiritual pressure and seal your Zanpaku-to" Shinji replied

"what brought this up?"

"you almost killed Hyori yesterday with that power you were releasing...I know about the arm band and that it eats your spirit energy but you are still a captain so you should at least act like one" Shinji retorted

"fine are we doing this now?" I asked and crossed my arms

"yes, now I am going to need you to concentrate on doing this... focus your spirit energy out of your blade and into you if you want to seal your Zanpaku-to" Shinji instructed and I did exactly that the result was a blade the size of Rukia's Shirayuki but the blade had a black stripe on the blade edge the guard was the same as my Bankai but gold, the hilt was a normal one with my original blue tassel of the end,"nice Zanpaku-to"

"thanks now I just need to learn to hide my energy" I said and sighed I was never any good at that no matter how hard I tired, I just have too much

"no for concealing, you need to think of yourself as a vacuum and suck up all your spirit energy until there is non left to get" Shinji said and gave me all the advice he thought I would need,after all he was a captain and training recruits was what he did. After about a better part of 3 hours I got that down and I managed to seal my spirit energy for the first time

"it feels like I have a migraine and that I'm blooted" I explained and Shinji just smirked

"you will feel like that for a while just keep it suppressed for about an hour and it should go away" Shinji asnwered for me

"ok thanks" I said and walked off. After I finished my crazy training with Shinji I had to move on and go to Kensei his training is a little more hands on as I found out after a few minutes of training, "WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU kENSEI YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" I yelled and avoided another cero from Kensei

"you should learn fast if you don't want to die" Kensei said

"AHHHHHHHH FUCK YOU KENSEI I AM NOT DIEING TODAY!" I said and ran faster,"fine Kensei, Cero" and with that I form up my hollow energy and formed a little red ball but it blew up in my face seconds later, "FOR FUCK SAKES" I cried out and sat on the ground

"well you did better than Hyori on her first attempt" Kensei said,"anyway we should call it a day I will let your hollow teach you the move if he wants and I can teach you the more advanced"

"thanks Kensei" and with that I was gone, my normal clothes torn and shredded,"I dumping this" and with that I exited my Gigi and left it on mine and Rukia's bed,"I got to get out for some air" and with those thought in mind I was out the HQ before they could even see me

Ukitakes P.O.V

This day has been the best day of my life, Tessei used the Kido he made and healed my illness so now I am back in shape so I chose to take a walk down the park and enjoy the night sky and see what the human world had to offer even though they could not see me,"today is a pretty good day I don't know why Renji and Kyoraku wanted to stay at the shop" I thought as I walked down the park side until I heard a voice

"for fuck sakes, Kensei your training does not help...maby Rukia and I can go somewhere tonight,no we can't I have to learn how to use Shirayuki tonight and tomorrow" the voice ranted

"wait why would he mention a captain and...Rukia?" I asked my self and went to go see who it was. When I turned the corner the first thing I saw was his bright orange neon hair and two zanpaku-to's with a black kimono and white Hiori which set off the red flag,"you're the Ryoka!" I said and let my hand drop to my zanpaku-to

"huh?" he said and turned around to see me, "a captain!" he yelled and grabbed both swords,"dance" he intoned and my eyes widened

"that's Rukia's realese word" I thought

"Sode no Shirayuki, cleave the heavens and moon cast of your fear and protect without hesitation Zangetsu" the boy said and both blades turned into there Shiki states

"how do you have my subordinates blade?" I asked already having a few ideas going through my head

"Im not telling you anything and I am not going to attack unless I have no other choice captain...Ukitake" the man said

"how do you know my name?" I asked

"take me back to the Urahara Shouten and I will tell you,Kyoraku and Renji" the man said

"fine but may I ask...what is you name?"

"Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki captain of squad three" Ichigo replied and my face widened in shock

"how are you captain of squad three?" I asked

"I already said I won't say anything until we get to the Shouted" Ichigo replied so we left

"ah Ichigo glade you could make it" Kiskue said and gestured for us to sit

"thanks hat-n-clogs" Ichigo replied

"why are you hear so early I didn't expect you to leave the place for a few more weeks"

"I had to get out,the training wa e best" Ichigo replied

"but it worked!... I can't scence your spirit energy at all and you sealed Zangetsu" Kiskue pointed out

"yeah I guess" Ichigo replied

'he couldn't seal his zanpaku-to or seal his spiritual pressure then how did he evade us?' I thought, "excuse me but can we have some answers?" I asked and looked at Ichigo

"yeah sorry" he said and explained all about the futuer and all the battles and betrailes that are coming

"so you are from the future where Aizen gets a devise from Rukia and is trying to kill us all?" I asked and put the thoughts into my head, 'Aizen did have a fit when Rukia whent to my squad and not his,maby it was so he could get the Hogyoku out of her' I thought,"and that would explain how you became captaim of squad three"

"yeah so what are you going to do?" Ichigo asked me

"well we will stay the rest of the month and try to get more out of the situation until Gin Tousen and Aizen arrive" I said

"then I will keep training until then so I can defend Rukia" Ichigo said and I saw a burning passion in his eyes when he mentioned her name

'young love' I thought and walked off to enjoy the rest of my night

Ichigo's P.O.V

"ok Kiskue what are we going to do?" I asked the shop keeper who just shrugged

"well you must have Rukia teach you how to use Sode no Shirayuki and you teach her how to use Zangetsu" Urahara replied

"well that is what I was planing to do tomorrow" I replied

"ok then you should be all set...that should take all month" Urahara comented and tilted his hat so his eyes were hidden

"...hey Kiskue can I ask a favor?" I asked after a few minutes of silence and he lifted his head

"what is it,Ichigo?"

"I need you too get one of those bored things that help you learn Bankai" I said and his eyes widened

"why would I need to get you that? you already have a banaki"

"not for me,I am going to have Rukia get Bankai so she can help me to defeat Aizen,Gin and Tousen"

"well I will see what I can do...may take me a few days but I should have it in a week" Kiskue answerd

"thanks Urahara" I said and bowed

"don't thank me Ichigo we are friends and I will do anything to help, but do me this one thing...kill Aizen and destroy my device and that is payment enough" Kiskue said and I smirked

"bye" and with that last word I was gone.

When I got back to the Vizard training Are I noticed a distinct lack of Vizards,"hello?" I shouted but their was no response just a piece of paper that said

{Ichigo...Rukia we went out to see an old friend be back tomorrow morning

Shinji}

"of course" I said and walked to my Room to see Rukia sitting there

"welcome home,Ichigo" she said and had a warm smile on that was infectus

"It is good to be back" I replied

"what do you want to do...all the Vizards are gone for the night?"

"I don't know" I said sarcastically and walked over to her and kissed her with deep passion and she returned the kiss. This was the best night of my life and I hope to never had it end


	5. the man in the black cloaks real face

**Bleach chapter 5 **

**Disclamer: I do not own Bleach**

When I woke up the next mourning I felt the distinked lack of clothing and that was when last nights adventures came flooding into my mind and brought a smile to my face. That was when I rolled over to see the center of my world right next to me in a deep sleep, a tender smile on her face, I touch her cheek with the my hand and her breath hitches for a second before the smile widens and she snuggled closer to me, "I will always protect you,Rukia" I said and her only response was to wrap her arms around me, "Even in her sleep she knows what she wants" I said and closed my eyes to go back to sleep but Shinji's knocks on the door ruined that

"wake up, Ichigo,Rukia you got some things to do today" and with that I heard him walked away

"mhm...Ichigo,is that you" Rukia asked through sleepy eyes

"yeah it's me...you might want to hurry up before Shinji actually comes in here to get us" I said and she jumped out of the bed and put on her Kimono same as me,"you ready?"

"yeah" she replied and kissed me before jumping down the stairs and meeting her new 'family' for breakfast

"she has a hop to her step today" I said and followed her down the stairs my face in a smile that should not be their. When I get down stairs the whole Vizard team was they're eating

"morning Ichigo" Lisa said with her smile

"Tch,morning" Hyori said,she finally woke up after the beating and had a pretty scar on her chest and looked away

"mhm" Kensei said and Shinji just nodded

"hello berry" Mochiro said

"why hello Ichigo" Hachi said and his smile was ever present

"lovely morning isn't it?" Rose said

"morning guys" I said and sat down for breakfast everyone was talking about who they were going to train with and what they wanted to work on until they noticed the smile on mine and Rukia's faces

"hey Ichigo you two are pretty happy today what happened last night when you got back Rukia told us to leave for a while and not come back so you to could 'talk'" Shinji asked and we just blushed

"ow how cute you to slept together how was he?" Lisa asked in a joking way

"s-s-shut up!" I stuttered trying to hold my blush in and not doing so good

"why would you ask about our love life?" Rukia asked,"you almost as bad as Rangikue"

"gives us something to laugh and mess with you about" Mochiro said

"well can we at least have some boundary on what you question us about?" I asked

"fine take the fun out of this" Lisa said and just grabbed a book out of who knows where

"anyway me and Rukia are going to be training today" I said and Shinji just nodded

"ok, you two do need to learn how to use echothers swords" Shinji said and we were gone

Vizard Trainning Room

Ichigo's P.O.V

"ok Rukia I guess I can take the first shot of teaching you how to use Zangetsu" I said and drew my Zangetsu from my sheath and Rukia drew her Zangetsu,"do you know Zangestu's release?" I asked

"yeah, Zangetsu told me this morning" Rukia replied and lifted Zangetsu into the air like she was about to cut something

"she really is beautiful" I thought

"cleave the Heavens and moons,cast of your fear to protect without hesitation,ZANGETSU" Rukia intoned and dropped the sword with a heavy blast of spiritual pressure at me to which I opened my Shiki wordlessly and blocked

"you have to do better than that Rukia" I intonted and sliced through it with my bare hand,"you learn or die that's the way I teach" and with that I was gone my Hiori fluttering in the air

"what?" Rukia asked looking around to see where I went

"you need to focus on the Gestuga if you want to beat me in this lesson" I instructed

"Gestuga Tensho!" Rukia shouted but the blade didn't do anything so I just smacked it away,"what?"

"you didn't have Zangetsu absorb your spiritual pressure and condense it... you just said the name and swung the sword" I explained and raised my zanpaku-to

"Gestuga...Tensio" and I Launched a black gestuga at her so fast she could barely dodge

"are you crazy Ichigo you could have killed me!" Rukia shouted but I was already after her with my arm raised

"hado # 33 Sokatsui" I said and launched a black fire-ball (the reason his Kido is black is because his spiritual pressure is different it has more hollow energy than anyone else so it changed color) at Rukia who got hit in the arm

"that's it Ichigo,GESTUGA TENSIO!" Rukia yelled and launched a white Gestuga at me that I only sliced through with my pointer finger

"you don't condense it at all,all that one was, was a pile of lose energy" I explained and started to slice at her with speeds she could not see

" First Movement: Shiryuu, Second Movement: Hyakurensan, Final Movement: Bankintaihou, Bakudou 99 Version 2: Bankin" I said and wrapped Rukia in white cloth and needles whent in to make sure they didnt not become lose, "sad...very sad" I said as the block of steel came seemingly out of nowhere to crush her on the spot

"GESTUGA TENSHO" she yelled and the wrapping came off and the block was shattered, when the smoke cleared it showed Rukia with no visible injures but breathing heavy and had Zangetsu's meat cleaver resting on her shoulder the white cloth wrapper around her waist,"BAKA WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME!" Rukia yelled but I only smirked, "what are you smirking about?"

"you finally learned the attack Zangetsu has now we can get started on the next, Ginko" I said

"whats Ginko?"

"it is where you send for the counterpart to Zangetsu" I answered and she looked even more confused,"Zangetsu is one of the few zanpaku-to that have another abilty or sword...the one you and I have is the speed one...the other one my hollow uses is the power,you put your spiritual preassure into it the blade gets stronger and can do more damage, but to do that you have to" I said but didn't finish becasue by then I had alredy knock her out with the blunt end of my Zanpaku-to

Rukia's P.O.V

"were am I?" I asked and looked around the skyscraper covered in snow and Ice,"im in mine and Ichigo's inner world" I said as the realization hit me

"yes you are, nice to see you again,Rukia" a female voice said and I turned to see Shirayuki with an older man next to her with yellow glasses and a cape fluttering in the non existent winds

"Sode no Shirayuki and you must be Zangetsu" I said and they nodded

"I understand you are here to learn my Ginko?" Zangetsu asked and I nodded,"very well you will have to fight your inner hollow who has the blade and make her give it up"

"I understand...where is she?" I asked and with that a sickening familiar voice behind me said

**"I am right here,Queen" **it was my voice but doubled,a hollow

"so what can I call you...or am I going to call you hollow?" I asked

**"well Ichigo calls his hollow Hichigo Shirosaki so call me Hruki Shuki" **Hrukia said and I nodded

"well ok...Hrukia shall we begin?" I asked

**"hell yeah,queen let's do it" **Hrukia said the ever present smile growing as she drew her polar opposite sword with a black cloth the black blade with white egde,**"no prepair for** _**our**_** little sparing match" **Hrukia said and we charged echother

Meanwhile with Ichigo

"Ichigo do you think this is wise?" Shirayuki asked me and I nodded but continued to look on from my vantage point

"yeah she needs to learn Ginko so if she doesn't learn Bankai then she can at least have the fire power to fight a captain" I answered

"I agree Ichigo but I think you should spend this time training with Shirayuki to master her Bankai instead of watch your girlfriend" Zangetsu said and I nodded drawing Shirayuki I said

"ban...kai" and the area was engulfed in snow,"Kori-no-ken Sode no Shirayuki" I intoned and the blade turned into a Katana with a white blade with a black hand guard that was the shape of a snowflake and a white and black hilt the ribbon on the end was there but it was red to show the hollow reiatsu we uniform was a trench coat like my Bankai but white with Fur on the cuffs and hood,"get ready Shirayuki" I said and with that I was gone and slashing at her bankai, the sword clashing together and making sparks fly that could light up the night all the noise would be heard all over Karrakura town if we were there

"very impressive,Ichigo maby I should up the challenge" Shirayuki said and formed an ice sword in her hand

"shit,she's using the third dance" I thought and back off just enough out of the reach so she could not freeze me,"I already know that the third dance freezes anything it touches" I said and shirayuki smirked

"you wrong about that" she replied and stabbed both swords into the ground,"freeze" was the one word she said and the ground froze under us and made some building shatter and made me incised in the ice...for now

Rukia's Fight

Rukia's fight with Hrukia was not faring any better then what Ichigo's was she was out in the defensive right from the get go and was slowly being push back into a corner

**"Queen you might want to fight seriously" **Hrukia said

"dance,Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia yelled and froze the ground with her reiatsu alone,"Some no mai,Hakuren" Rukia intoned and a wave of ice charged at Hrukia who just smirked and sliced through it like it was butter

**"remember what Ichigo said"** Hrukia said and a light bulb went off in my head

"cleave the heavens and moons,cast of you fear and protect without hesitation,Zangetsu" Rukia intoned and weiled both swords in Shiki, the meat cleaver on her shoulder with the cloth wrapped around her arm and Shirayuki with her ribbon wrapped around the other arm,"your mine" Rukia said, her swords lifted into the air by the force of her reiatsu alone,"thanks Ichigo... I found my resolve" Rukia said remembering the speech he had about his trainning with Urahara,"gestuga" Rukia said in a whisper, the two blades burst to life with reiatsu pooring out of them,"tensho" and with that the Hollow was thrown back fifty feat into a tower and vanished the sword falling right next to Rukia.

When Rukia picked up the sword she heard the Hollow's voice,**"ok I decided I will lend you my sword but at a price I want some of the action manifest me once in a while will ya?" **Hrukia asked and Rukia exited the inner world to see ichigo sitting there in a sitting position with his sword on his lap

"be careful Ichigo" Rukia said

Ichigo's P.O.V

"I have to win,I can't fight to protect my friends and Rukia unless I win" I thought and released all my reiatsu so the Ice would shattered

"very impressive Ichigo I see your time in the future has not made you soft from when you fought with me before the soul society" Shirayuki said and I just raised my sword

"I hope you dodge this,I'M GIVEING IT MY ALL!" I shouted and swung my Shirayuki Bankai down with all my force and Launched my own weaker version of the Gestuga from the sword at Shirayuki who was hit dead on and thrown into one of the many skyscrapers in the snowy world

"very *cough* impressive Ichigo that was an impressive display of power,now go and see Rukia I do belive she has won Ginko" Shirayuki said the last part with a bit of teasing and I just scowled as the world faded.

When I opened my eyes I saw Rukia sitting there with a smile on her face,"nice to see you are up,what did you learn?" Rukia asked

"I think it will be easier to show you" I said as I drew Shirayuki from her sheat,"Ban...kai" and at the smoke and reiatsu filled the area

"bankai with Shirayuki? when did he get so far?" Rukia asked as the smoke faded and I came into view with Shirayuki's bankai

"kori-no-ken Sode no Shirayuki" I intoned and Rukia eyed the Zanpaku-to with interest

"this is a very fitting Zanpaku-to...for me" she said and snickered

"not my fault the sword is feminen...oh, and you will have my banaki cloke when you use mine" I retorted

"so I will still look better than you wearing a white fur trench coat" Rukia replied

"why don't I use both of them together then?" I asked

"go right ahead" Rukia replied,in truth she was wondering what that would do as well

{Ichigo you can use this Technique but it will take years to master the attacks and be able to keep up us both for longer time spands} Zangetsu said and I just menetelly nodded I would have all the time in the world to do that

"Bankai!" I yelled and drew Zangetsu as the blade lit up and reiatsu exploded from me again shaking the town

"what was that?" Renji asked as he stood up with the two captains following suit

"that is Ichigo's reiatsu how can it go so high?" Ukitake asked

"maby he finally obtained the power he needed,you saw the two swords right Jushiro?" Kyoraku asked

"yes Shunsui I did and I can only hope he did, those three captains are no push overs" Ukitale replied

"how can Ichigo be realising such reiatsu I can barely stand" Rukia said as she fell to the ground breath frantic as she was being crushed by such she looked up she saw Ichigo in a black trench coat with the ends in tatters and red on the inside but the fur was on the cuffs of his sleeves and the two Bankai blades in his hands both Identical to the original bankai they are,Ichigo's hair turned white at the roots and his as it goes to the ends is eyes had one blue and one brown and part of a hollow mask on his cheek to still prove he had hollow powers,"I-Ichigo?" Rukia struggled to asked because her body was still being crushed

Ichigo's P.O.V

"yeah it's mean and sorry about my reiatsu" I said and concealed it so she could breath and move around at the same time the thought that went through Rukai's head was,at least his voice is the same

"how long can you hold this form?" Rukia asked

"I can't tell I have to wait and see if Shirayuki dissolves into a Katana and that is when I lose the power for a while

{Ichigo you should be warned that if you take extensive damage in this form you won't lose your powers like you normally would but you will lose your memory's} Shirayuki warned and I frowned

"what's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked

"if I get to severely injured in this form I will lose my memory" I replied what Shirayuki said and Rukia's eyes widened and started to water

"then you won't get wounded at all I will make sure of that" Rukia said and I could see the fire burning in her eyes and that made me stronger just looking into them

"shale we get back to training?" I asked and raised both swords

"I have a better idea" Shinji said as he came to view with the rest of the Vizards,"why don't we all train you" and at that idea I smirked as did my hollow,Zangetsu and Shirayuki only frowned at out eagerness to see these new powers

"that a great idea, everyone get ready" I said

"collapse Sakenade" Shinji said

"crush them Kubikira Orochi" Hyori said

"extend Kinshara" Rose intoned

"Bankai Tackikaze" Kensei yelled while Lisa drew her sword and mochiro donned her mask and Hachi put a barrier up, Rukia didn't do anything as she was already in Shiki with both swords and without warning I was at them with speed that would put Yoruichi to shame

"wow that fast!" Moshiro said and I punched her in the face which broke her mask and sent her flying...knocked the hell out

"shit" Lisa said as I punched her in the stomach and sent her flying like Moshiro

"why you!" Hyori yelled and charged me with her Giant zanpaku-to but I just broke it with my palm and the force of that sent her flying back a few feat but she was standing so I Shunpoed over to her and punched her in the face and sent her flying

**"get him"** Shinji yelled after he and Kensei donned their mask

**"not so fast"** A newly arrived love said and charged me with his spiked club and mask but I grabbed his wrist and threw him at the wall at supersonic speeds

"that all you got?" I asked and went to charge Shinji but Kensei got in the way with his knifes and armour tail,"so you can go first" I said as I sheathed both swords in my belt and punched Kensei through the wall of the room

"let's go Shinji" I said and Shinji charged me,I held up my hand but the sword cut through my hand a little,"mhm,Shinji you are going to make me use my swords" I said and smirked as I drew Tensa Zangetsu

"GESTUGA TENSIO" Rukia yelled and a white Gestuga came from her swords that froze my arm

"weak" I replied and smashed the ice with my breath alone,"gestuga" I said and Zangetsu had reiatsu poor out of him and make the shape of a moon,"TENSIO!" and at that the attack made contact with Rukia's swords

"ginko" she said and energy poured out of her at almost my level,"here I come,Ichigo" Rukia said as the smoke cleared to reavel her with Zangetsu and the reverse form

"this will be fun but how long can you hold that,all this reiatsu is putting a strain on you I can tell by the sweat,I learned last time that your body can only take so much before it shuts down" I explained and lifted Shirayuki,"Kami-Kira...Gestuga Tensio" I said and Shirayuki turned from white to purple as my reiatsu poured out and cracked the ground making a crater around me

"what is this?"Rukia asked as she put up both swords in a shield like form,Shinji got ready to dodge and so did Kensei

"NOW IS THE END!" I yelled and launched the purple blast of energy out of Shirayuki and Rukia whent flying, her Ginko sword breaking and her zanpaku-to turning into her sealed state as my Shirayuki Bankai broke in half and fell to the ground as the remaining reiatsu flowing from me was absorbed into the pendent that Junsuina gave me as the symbol on it glowed blue, black, white and purple. It did not stop,the energy swirling around like a toranado with nowhere to go

"what was that?" Shinji yelled as he and Kensei ran over to Rukia who was lying on the ground with cuts all over her body

"I-I-don't know... after I got into the fight I-...everything whent black,the next thing I know I'm sitting here with Zanpaku-to broken and my reiatsu was being sucked into this amulet" I said,the only thing I was able to do to hold in my tears was shut my eyes and scream in my head and this was when time slowed again the building was stopped and losing color

"I see you have done what the amulate was ment to do" Junsuina said as he came out of a black vortex

"w-w-w-what do you mean?" I asked sobbes were starting to escape now

"the amulate was designed to take in your reiatsu for when you needed it the most think of it as an...insurence polosy" he replied

"but then why did I lose control?" I asked by now tears were flowing down my face and hitting the floor

"you were holding it back so the amulate could not get enough...so it forced it out of you as also as your instincts to fight and with that you have learned a new technique" Junsuina said and at that my tears stopped and I looked up,eyes filled with hatred and anger

"YOU MADE ME HURT RUKIA...YOU MADE ME FIGHT LIKE THAT...YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled and launched at him with Zangetsu (due to Shirayuki being broke) but he blocked with his hand

"I had now choice I had to get the reiatsu from you some how" he said and my reiatsu shot up and he was sent flying

"I **am **going to **kill you"** I said as my mask formed on my face without the use of me drawing the powers out

"what is this...I knew of his hollow but I should have guessed that with pulling his powers out would pull him out too" Junsuina said and drew his sword,"how could I forget" he added as an after thought

**"haha!.I should be thanking you for what you did,but I have had a change of heart with Hrukia so I guess I will help the king out this time" **Hichigo said and put his hand at the empty part of his uniform at his waist, **"now crush the earth Tierra Trituradora"** Hichigo said and red energy surrounded him

"this power,It's blocking my portal to get out of here" Junsuina said and that was when the energy stopped and showed Hichigo in the demonic mask with horns the hole in his chest and red fur on his wrist and ankles and the black lines coming from the hole, his hair down to his back,"damn is that what it looks like?"

**"now lets see if we can't get bring Kami's gurads down a notch"** Hichigo said and a sinister Chuckel escaped his lips

"this energy...it's Ichigo's but this is way to much like a hollow's we have to go see what is happening" Renji said as he looked at the two captain's next to him

"yeah we should the Seretei will have this on monitors any second now" Kyoraku said as they were off following to were the reiatsu was comeing from

**"if this is the best Kami's élite guards have...then I am disappointed"** Hichigo said and walked over to the man with a missing arm and multible gashes on his body the hood still intaked which was funny because no matter what Hichigo did he always dodged the attacks to remove the hood,**"now lets see what we can do about that hood"** Hichigo said and walked over to the man wearing it.

"no don't...you may not like what you see" he said but the hollow just ignored his warning, walked over and ripped the hood off to reaveal a man with orange hair...wait orange hair? amber eyes and a scowl on his face

"your... me" I said after the hollow armour came off and I fell to my knees

"yes Ichigo I am you" Ichigo said and everything went dark as I collapsed

Bet you were not expecting that were you yeah I was originally have Hichigo kill him but I got to thinking when I went to bed one night...why not have the man be Ichigo from a time way in the future like say idk 300 years or something and have him one of kami's I told you that a lot of things were changing


	6. explanation pt1

**Bleach chapter 6-explanations pt1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

"your...me?" I said as I fell to my knees

"yes Ichigo I am you" he repeated as everything went black and Renji, Kyoraku and Ukitake arrived on scene

"what? wait how can there two Ichigo's" Renji asked as he looked at my unconscious form and my older looking self,"and why is the area black and white with Rukia and everyone frozen? wait and why is Rukia lying on the ground with wounds all over her!" Renji asked as he drew his zanpaku-to as did the two captains

"please captains and Lieutenant I am not here to fight thou it seems I have a bit of explaining to do when my younger self wakes up" Ichigo said as he walked over to Rukia and time flowed freely again,"Kami will have my head for this...if he is even still alive. I have not heard from him since a week ago and I have not been able to reach anyone" Ichigo thought

"I-I-Ichigo?" Rukia said in her dazed that she was in after the attack

"just wait one second" Ichigo said as he put a hand over her chest and a yellow light flowed from it as all the wounds on her body were healed,"there you should be fine now"

"Ichigo whats with the sudden change in demeanor?" Shinji asked

"I am not Ichigo" he stated and all the Vizards that were still conscious looked at him with looks like he was crazy. So he just pointed at me who was lying on the ground

"Who? What? When?...Huh?" they all said in unison

"I will explain when Ichigo wakes" the Future Ichigo said and walked out of the training ground

"who was that?" Rukia asked when he was out of ear shot

"I don't know but that energy he was letting off was not Soul reaper or Hollow...in fact I have never seen anything like it" Captain Ukitake explained and they all looked over at him

"so your saying captain,that he is not Hollow our Soul Reaper...then what is he?" Renji asked and stared at the captain for an answer

"Yes,that is what I am saying but there is one other possibility but I have not seen them since I was a young man in Rukongai" Ukitake explained and they all leaned in closer waiting for the answer,"we might be dealing with...Kami's guards them self" Ukitake said and there eyes widened in shock and Rukia looked over at me

"so...my Ichigo will die and become one of his guards... away from the cycle of reincarnation?" Rukia asked and her eyes watered a bit

"she really does care for him" Renji thought and smiled a bit,"mabey I should just back off"

"actually there are some...bonuses we get" Ichigo said as he came into view with a new green Kimono on,"on perk is we can take two people with us to the heaven of heavens and the second is we get to keep our memory's" he continued,"Ukitake you are there and so is Yamma and Kyoraku"

"we are?" they asked

"yeah you are...I think you all figured this out but I am the Ichigo Kurosaki from the future,the one that sent him back" Ichigo said and pointed to me who was still lying face first in the ground

"but why? why mess with the timeline?" Ukitake asked

"because after I killed Aizen the Hogyoku left and was sent to the heaven of it layed and wait for 300 years until I died and was sent there with my Rukia... by then we were married and had a family which is why I didn't send him too far. I still wanted him to meet you and fall in love with part of my life I would not change that for the throne of kami himself" Ichigo explained and they all laughed at Rukia's blush

"you marry this dork?" Renji asked as he started to bust out laughing

"hahaha" Kyoraku chuckled and Ukitake just smiled

"don't worry Rukia you marry the next head-captain" Ichigo explained and **everyone's** eyes widen

"what!" they all yelled in unison

"yes...that man laying unconscious will be the next head-captain in 200 years time but will only be head captain for 100 years before he meets his demise at the hand of a rogue soul reaper named Zeminen a twisted man who has a blade that can turn whatever he seeks into reality and unfortunately he cut me in half before I could defeat him" Ichigo explained and that was when I woke up and saw everyone looking at my twin

"damn... it wasn't a dream" I said and everyone looked at me

"Ichigo your awake!" Rukia exclaimed as she ran over to me and sat on my lap so she could bury her head under my chin

"hey, midget what did I miss when I was out?" I asked and she smiled

"we found out that you are the next head-captain!" she replied and beamed with pride

"yeah and that she's your wife!" Renji snorted out and started laughing again

"why wouldn't she be?" I asked

"well she just doesn't seem like the marrying type" Renji replied back

"I am...I just couldn't find the right person. Now I think that I found that person" Rukia said and we all looked at her but she just ignored them and kissed me to wich seemed to pissed Renji off,Ukitake smiled again,Kyoraku just claped his hands and future Ichigo just face palmed

"anyway I need to tell you my tail" future Ichigo said and we all looked at him intently,"OK it all started when"

* * *

Flash-Back 300 hundred years in the** Future**

"Ichigo wake up! you need to take Kai to school today" Rukia yelled and smacked me out of my bed

"damn,midget you always amaze me how you can 450 and kick me out of bed like that" I said as I rubbed my stomach from were her foot impacted

"I have to stay in shape so I can kick your sorry ass out of bed every morning" she retorted and walked out of the room,"oh and breakfast is ready, strawberry" Rukia said, in the future she really was even more beautiful,she had her hair shorter so it was to the end of her chine, that pesky bang was still hanging there gre a few inches so she didn't have to stand on her toes to do much anymore and her violate eyes were even more brighter

"yeah I love you too" I said as I got up to put my Hiori on but noticed it was missing,"where did my Hiori go?" I asked and scratched the back of my head

"DADDY, DADDY LOOK IM A CAPTAIN!" Kai yelled as he ran into my room and jumped into my hands

"yes you are and a very energetic one" I said as I rubbed his raven locks that had my spikes to them,his eyes amber and shinning

"one day I will be a captain just like you" Kai said and I chuckled

"you have a lot of training to do before that happens,and I will be their to see it" I said and walked out to breakfast in my Black Kimono since my son was wearing my Hiori

"looks like you finally got up" Rukia said and smiled to which I smiled back

"you could have let me sleep but I have to train a few recruits today" I replied as I set Kai down and grabbed my bacon and eggs and sat next to my wife

"whatever, don't kill them today" she teased and I scowled as did our son,"you know no matter how hard I try he always acts like you"

"that's because that is how daddy became a captain and I want to be just like him!" Kai said and jumped up to emphasize his point

"ok,ok but you know your dad died what 3 times and lost his powers that I had to restore" Rukia explained and Kai sat down

"how did you die?" Kai asked

"well I died when-"

"ICHIGO!" Rukia cut me off,"he is too young to learn about those things"

"mommy I am 39" Kai said as he crossed his arms

"and that is why we won't. You can hear those story's when your 100" Rukia retorted and Kai scoffed

"well let's go Kai don't want to be late" I said as I grabbed him and was gone in a flash of Shunpo,"don't edge your mother on like that you know she just takes it out on me" I said as we walked through the seretei to get to the academy from our house on the lake

"why does she hit you? if that's what being married is then I don't want that" Kai said and I laughed

"no-no nothing like that. Your mother and I's relationship is...different" I explained,"she is stubborn and so am I and we both like to argue and she loves to beat me up"

"I hope I don't get someone like that" Kai explained and I snorted

"they say you fall for someone that is like your mother" I said and Kai's eyes widened

"but I don't want someone like mom I want someone like, Captain Hinamori so kind and gental all the time!" Kai yelled and I laughed

"she's a little to air headed like your aunt Orihime" I explained

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Speak of the devil Momo and Orihime died and found her soul reaper powers she started to get more violent

"RUN KAI...RUN!" I said and started to run down the road

"GET BACK HERE ICHIGO...Hi Kai you coming over tonight to play with Kari?" Orihime asked she also married Uryu and had a daughter

"yeah I am!" Kai answered and the two women went back to chasing me not knowing that day would be my last

"I think I'm safe here" I said and hide behind a wall to catch my breath, then a hell-butterfly came onto my finger

"head-captain Ichigo Kuchiki we have a problem" the man on the other end said

"I'll be right there" hellbuterfly's also were improved to be phones

* * *

Captain's meeting

"what is the situation?" I asked as I entered the room with the 5 remaining capatins, someone has been injuring them and no one knows who

"squad 6 captain was killed last night" Toshiro said

"Renji" I breathed and put my hand on my zanpaku-to at my that was another change Byakuya retired from captain and lives in the mansion

"yes apparently he was killed by the same man who has almost killed all the other captains" Soi-fon reported

"if this is how we are going to stop it then I am ordering all captains on red alert until I return" I ordered and the captains looked at me

"what do you mean return sir?" captain Unohana asked

"I am going to go out to the area were Captain Abarai was killed and see if I can not pick up the killers trail" I replied and was gone before the other captains could argue

* * *

4 hours later sunset

After I got to the shrine were Renji was killed the sun was almost set the few rays left were fading fast and night was quickly approaching

"I see you got my message" a man in a white ripped up cloth and a black cloth wrapped over his face said

"If you consider my friend dead a message then yes...Zeminen" I said and grabbed Zangetsu from my sheath

"I will get revenge you were the one who sentence me to banishment because of my Zanpaku-to!" Zeminen yelled and grabbed his from his waist

"I had to, central fouty-six would have done in sooner then later and we both know that" I yelled back and wordlessly tuned my blade to Shiki but it was diffrent the cloth was blue and the back had a point to it

"you did the same to captain Hitsugaia's friend when they had the same sword!" Zeminen accused

"that was again central fourty-six not me and I was not even born yet" I replied

"does not matter you will not be alive anymore to see anything enclose" the man intoned but I already swung a nameless Gestuga Tenshuo at him to force him to stop and block

"I won't let you realese your Zanpaku-to" I said and charged the man with Zangetsu but he blocked with ease

"I am stronger than you think...captain" Zeminen said and held his arm up,"I even made my own kido...burn the sands to Iron,scorch the seas to inferno,blind the wicked and curs the many, Hado number 666,Devils ring" and with that the ground fell out from underneath us and an arena surrounded ring was made of metal with skeletole lineing to it and fire on the top

"what is this?" I asked and tightened my grip to Zangetsu

"this it the Kido that I made up...It has three purposes,one to suppress your Spirit energy so you can't use your kido or any of zangetsu'a attacks other than the Getsuga,Second I can bed reality for short seconds of time and third it lets me use my Zanpaku-to's other form" Zeminen explained and his sword turned wordlessly into a syth of pure black with two blades on each end

"fine...I can't use my soul reaper powers...**I will just have to use my back up"** I replied as I donned my hollow mask that I have not used in like centuries

"that's what I was hoping for...to see this all mighty hollow that has the soul society so worked up that they won't even let you use it" Zeminem said and lifted his syth into the air and lighting black as night started to shoot out of it,"black lighting storm" he said and lighting charged at me from all direction

**"shit"** I said as I jumped into the air but my leg was caught and I was thrown back to the ground with such force that my left arm was dislocated by just the wind pressure

"well I have to say if this all the hollow's got then I am not impressed" Zeminen said

** "BANKAI!"** I yelled and spirit energy shot from the smoke and cut his arm a little**,"not done yet" **I yelled as I launched my self out the smoke in speeds I have not used in so long at the reaper who was not expecting that and got his left arm cut off,**"not so tough now?"**

"on the contrary that was a nice experiment...I think that I will show you what I have" Zeminen said as his arm grew back and lifted the syth into the air,"banaki...Lousifer the son of God" Zeminen intoned and the syth turned into a normal looking one but was still black with a cross on top and a wooden staff,"now die" Zeminen said and sliced my arm off with no movement at all

"what?" I asked as I fell to the ground,blood pooling from the area were my limb was,"what *cough* was that!"

"I told you...I have the ability to bend reality and I chose to make you lose your arm" Zeminen explained and lifted his syth,"I must say I am very sad that this is how it turned out,thou you did better then any of the other captains"

'I have to win...there is no purpose to fighting other than to win...so why am I just sitting here like and idiot...get up,get up,GET UP!' I thought and my body started radiating spirit energy,"I WILL KILL YOU FOR MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" I yelled as my arm was healed and my hollow mask back

"what is this power?" Zeminen asked as he blocked my sword but was still sent flying back by the force

"I can't die I have to finfish this for my family if not for me" I explained and charged up my spirit energy into my sword,"I will finish this in one last attack" I said and Zeminen nodded as he poured his spirit energy into his sword

"here we go" we both said in unison as we charged echother and collided to make a huge the smoke cleared it revealed the two of us next to ecother my sword in his chest and him lying limp on my shoulder as I slide off his blade fell in two and our blades tuned to Reshi.

**How was that did you like it I hope to hear back from you guys on how the remake is going**


	7. explanation pt2

**Chapter7- Explanations pt2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

After the fight with Zeminen I actually died, no return passes this time. Witch is funny because I am supposed to be the soul reaper that cheats death again and again but little did I know that this was no exception to my I awoke I was in a street with dirt and horses could be heard all around me."where am I?" I asked and looked around the new was an ancient Japanese design but the city was gold and in the center of it was a palace that could have been bigger then the whole seretei alone. Never-mind all the outside land.

"ah we have a new comer I see not many of the those anymore" a voice said behind me and I looked around to see an older man sitting at a vendors stand

"I'm sorry but were am I?" I asked

"you my friend are in the heaven of heavens were the true warriors go" the man said and I was confused

"heaven of...heavens?"

"yes were Kami himself lives and were people he chooses really do deserve not to be brought back to life go" the man explained

"so I died again? damn it...wait but then how do I remember everything?" I asked and looked at the man

"well that is intresting...Kami must have planes for you,only people truly worthy of something get to keep their memory when they enter here" the man said,"you might want to go and see Kami if he really did send you here then he has a proposition for you" and with that the man was gone.

"A proposition?" I asked myself but walked off to the big palace in my new green Kimono everyone was wearing nice clothes here not cloth like the buildings got bigger a nicer the closer I got to the center of the city towards the kept looking at me with fascination but I paid them no mind I had one goal in mind...if Kami really wanted me for something then I will get something in return,I want my family to be transferred walk to Kami's palace was long and quiet for me,no people wanted to talk to me really so I just kept walking ignoring the fact some were giving me evil looks who cares I can take care of my self...I I arrived at the palace a guard was standing at the door with a long staff and a block Kimono with a hood but he was not wearing it So I could see his bright blue eyes and grey hair the board expression never leaving his face for one second,until I got there then he was alert and staff in hand staff pointed at me

"halt!, who goes there?" The guard asked and I crossed my arms

"Ichigo Kuchiki former head-captain of the thirteen court guard squads" I said but the man never moved

"I have never heard of this...court guard squads" The man replied and I sighed

"I am here to see Kami I just arrived in this place and a man told me to see Kami since I still have my memory's of my human and soul reaper life" I said but still the man stood firm

"I am to not let anyone pass this door sorry but I must ask you to leave" the guard said and I frowned how am I supposed to get my family here now

"ok" I said and walked off with what little feelings I had left...this day started out so good with my family but it turned into the most fucked up day possible,"now how am I going to get my family here?" I asked myself and just kept walking down the streets all was good until I bumped into a man on the street

"huh? hey kid watch were your going" the man yelled and I scowled

"I am no kid! I am 216 years old" I yelled back and he smirked

"that's young here, I am 7,894 years old that how long I've been here" the big man said

"I have only been here 1 day" I retorted and his smirk turned to a frown

"so we got somebody with his memory...that hasn't happened in 500 years or so and that man died. Now lets see if I can't teach you some manners memory boy,you see I run these here parts and anyone who stands up to me I beat back down" the man said and raised his fist but I used what little spirit energy I had left from my trip here to Shunpo out-of-the-way

"to slow" I taunted and he just kept swinging at me to wich I kept moving out-of-the-way

"stop moving so I can it you!" he yelled and continued to throw punch after punch

"stop moving so slow and maby you will be able to touch me" I retorted and put my hand out

"I command thee! Mask of meat, all creation, flutter, those that bear the name of man! Truth and temperance, merely stand a claw against the wall of the faultless dream, Hado number 33 Soukatsui" I intoned and they all looked at me with confusion until a ball of fire shot out of my hand and at the man who could not move from his spot in time and got his right arm scorched,"I told him not to mess with me" I said and walked off with not so much as a scratch on me from that fight.

Soul Society (Rukia's P.O.V)

The day was going by the same as it always was but it was different after Ichigo told me that he was going to investigate something I was not surprised,he always has to step in for someone and protect them, that never changed about him and that was the reason I fell in love with him...but somthing was diffrent...somthing was off after he left a few hour later I got this feeling in the back of my head that he was not ok,that he was injured but when I talked to captain Unohana she said it was no big just made me worry even more for my strawberry,"where I are, Ichigo?" I thought as I sat on our front porch with the lake wanted a place away from the seretei when he became head captain so on his free time which was a lot because squad 1 had hardly any paper work. He came out here and built this house with his own two hands and were we have lived for the past 100 years or so

"Lady Rukia Kuchiki we have a situation that requires your attention" A squad 1 messenger said and I looked over at him

"Is it about Ichigo?" I asked and he grimly nodded

"the head-captain h-has...returned" he replied hesitantly and that made me worry even more

"take me to him" I ordered and we were off in a blast of Shunpo to the squad 4 medical...wait why squad 4?,"why are we here? is her hurt?"

"in a matter of speaking yes...he is" he said and was gone

"what does he mean" I asked myself and felt my legs shaking with fear he might be..."no I wont let my self think things like that"I thought and Matsumoto came out of the barracks

"Rukia I am so sorry" Rangikue said as she hugged me and shoved my face into her ample breast

"can't-breath" I said between breaths so she let me go,"no what are you sorry about?"

"I think you should see for yourself" Rangikue replied and that really scared me. She only lost her happy cheer when Gin died so why is she acting like this now? did someone die? was it Renji or...Ichigo? these thoughts raced through my head as we walked into one of the many rooms in the barracks and what I saw shocked me to the bone...it was Renji with one of his arms cut off and his chest had a gash crossed it so deep in cut through his bones

"...Renji" I breathed after a few moments and Rangikue tapped my should, her red hair blowing in the small breeze from the window

"I think you should see the other room" she said and led me out of that room, as of now I was struggling to not cry but when we entered the next room I broke down until nothing was left to break...there,laying on the bed was my Ichigo...in two, his waist was severed and blood crusted at were it was disconnected

"no...Ichigo you can't die! not now! not ever!" I yelled as tears fell from my face and onto his pale cold warmth was gone and so was the amber eyes that gave me strength... instead his eyes were grey and lifeless,he looked like Keain after I killed him witch made me cry even more into his blood socked captains Hiori,"this can't be real... it has to be some sort of sick joke" I choked out but never left his chest I was to busy crying to move or even notice Unohana join us and my muscles felt heavy and weak so I was unable to move much to even look at her.

"we found him and Reniji about 2 hours ago over at the Shrine were Yammamoto is buried by the looks of thing there was a fight their but we could not find the man that killed them...knowing head-captain Kuchiki, he will not die without taking the other with him" captain Unohana said but I payed no mind my head was still in shock

"we will have to replace him soon" Toshiro said as he came into the room

"yeah I don't care just as long as I get to fight who killed him" we all know who said that

"I will honor his memory like I do Yammamoto" Kammamora said and bowed

"I will have my troops out to look for his killer" Soifon said and was gone

"we should go...give her some time" Unohana said and left as did the other captains, I just stayed and continued to cry my self asleep on his dead body

* * *

Heaven of Heavens (Ichigo's P.O.V)

I was doing good in this place sure I felt bad about never seeing my family and did not sleep well the first few nights but I never felt so alive and free I never had to fight hollows sure I had to watch my back because of the gang that was after me but I could take care of those people easily with my spiritual pressure that was now fully returned,sure it took a few days but I got it back

"hey you!" A voice shouted behind me and I stopped mid Shunpo to look and see who it was,"Lord Kami ask your presence" it was the same guard from a few days ago

"why should I go with you? I wanted to see him a few days ago but you would not let me" I accused and he sighed

"I can not let anyone in unless ordered to by Kami himself" the guard said and walked off,"you can go to the palace when you want"

"wait up!" I yelled and Shunpoed off to catch up with the guard who...by suprise was very fast a few minutes of playing catch up U ended up in front of Kami's palace,"so I just go in?" I asked and the guard nodded as the doors opened and I walked inside was kinda What I expected,the walls were some form of white gold with elaborate pictures of the past of Kami himself before he became place also looked like a king's palace from Japan but bigger and nicer,the guards stationed inside the palace wore black Kimono's like mine but had hoods and carryed spears staffs or axes non of them had swords witch I found about 20 minutes or so of walking I found myself in front of two ginormous doors with a picture of two swords on it one black and one white..."wait the black on is my Bankai?" I said and eyed the picture

"you like the picture?" a man asked as he walked up to me,he had long black hair in a pony-tail with a long blue Kimono on with dragon illustrations,his face looked young like he was in his early 20's or something like that

"yeah I guess, I was looking at the blade on it. It looks just like mine" I said and that caused the man so smirk

"they say that the man with this weapon will become the next God and the person with the white will be his wife" the man said,"sorry for being rude I have not introduced myself have I?"

"no" I said and he stuck his hand out

"I am Kami the God himself" Kami said and gave me a boyish smile

"Ichigo Kurosaki head-captain of the thirteen court gaurd squads" I replied and shook Kami's hand,"so I will be the next God?"

"I actually don't know, that painting is a prophecy and I think you know better than anyone that those hardly come true" Kami said and eyed the picture,"anyway I think we should go to the meeting room and discuss what we need to" and with that we were gone in a fash of white light

"nice room" I said after we were flashed into the room and looked over had a long table in the middle of it with what looks like 30 chairs one in particular was really dusty and old,"that one looks like no ones sat in it for years what is it cursed?"

"hahahahaha,no, no nothing like that" Kami replied,"this chair is reserved for Kami's right hand man,my second in other chairs are for my generals spread around these lands" Kami said and pointed to the map of this world that was divided into 30 sections each with a name,"but never mind that now we need to get this show on the road now sit" Kami said and I took a seat in one of the many chairs

"what do you want?" I asked

"I am aware that you have regained your full strength and that is what I was waiting for before I even wanted to think of seeing you" Kami said, his childish face turning serious in seconds

"what? why is that?" I asked and Kami smirked

"It should be obvious,I sent you here when you died,the portal lets you keep your memory and powers,why do you think that my guards have no Zanpak-to's? they have no soul reaper powers anymore nor their memory" Kami explained and it was starting to paint the picture but I still did not get it

"and that has to help me how?" I asked

"damn you are fucking stubborn...I want you to join my ranks" Kami said and I froze

'this is it! I can finally see my family' I thought and let a smile escape my lips,"I will"

"great-"

"but on one condition,that you send my family here now, my wife and son" I said and Kami frowned

"I wish I could but I can't it is not their time" Kami said and I almost blew a gasket

"What do you mean? you are God you can do anything" I said, trying to remain calm

"If I could do anything do you think that people would be dying? do you think that there would be war? no that is the way life is and I can't change that!" Kami yelled and I walked to the door,"wait!...their might be a way but you will have to do it"

"and what do I have to do?" I asked as I looked back over to Kami and he threw me something,"whats this?" I asked and eyed the little ring he gave me

"that is a ring that lets you visit the Soul Society but it will only last for 2 days so you better ask fast" Kami said

"how do I work it?"

"you hold it up and picture were you want to go" Kami explained and I did just result was a green portal that was as big as me...The ring was glowing a blueish color,"that is how long you have, when the color is gone and you are not back here you will die"

"right"

"one more thing...the longer you are there the more power you lose, so if you get into a fight then the gem will shorten the time to compincate for your power" Kami explained and I was off


	8. Bankai trainning pt1

**Chapter 9-Bankai Trainning Pt1**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Bleach**

After the story Future me told he left back to the heaven of heavens to see if everything was still intaked and said he would come back after he found out the situation. It's been 1 week since then me and Rukia have been even closer knowing that we get married and what might happen. We have already been working on her zangetsu training and she has reached the power were she can fight Shinji as an equal,she even can send for up her mask for 47 hours straight now.I have learned to maintain my twin Bankai form so I can launch 3 Kami Kira Gestuga Tensio's before the forms breaks and I am left with barely anything to fight with but enough with the info... time to get back to the present.

"Ichigo!" Shinji yelled from the top of the warehouse down to the training ground

"what do you want!" I yelled back as I dodged another attack from Kensei, I have worked on my normal Bankai's speed so I can outrun the Soul Society with Rukia if needed

"a man on the phone sayed he has your package" Shinji said and I stopped fighting

"about time Hat-n-clogs, your late" I said and walked over to Rukia who was meditating,"you,midget we have to go"

"why? can't you see I'm busy?" she asked back not even moving from her spot

"fine if you don't want to go to Urahara's and learn some stuff then I guess I can go and talk to your captain alone" I said and in a flash she was standing right next to me

"wait captain Ukitake is still here?" she asked and I nodded

"yep been talking to them and getting info about the Soul Reapers movements around the living world since I last went over their" I answered and she jumped into my arms so she could kiss me

"then we should hurry" Rukia said with a smile and I waisted no time to shunpo there which only took me 1 flash-step to accomplish

"sorry we are late Urahara we had a hold up" I said and sat Rukia down,the moment her feet hit the ground she was off and by Ukitakes side

"nice to see you captain" she said and bowed to her captain to which he chuckled

"it is good to see you too, Rukia it's been a while and it seems in that time you got a lot stronger" Ukitake said as he sat down and drank his tea

"I am sir,how are you feeling?"

"I am good Tesei healed my illness so I am as good as new" he said and that made Rukia's day

"you are! that's great" she exclaimed and that was when I stepped in to get passed the catching up

"ok, ok we should save the rest for a not so dire moment,hat-n-clogs is everything ready?" I asked and he nodded

"whats ready Ichigo" Rukia asked me and everyone smiled

"you will see,Ukitake you what join us?" I asked

"of course... I would love to" Ukitake replied and we all walked off to the training room

"ok Rukia see that board over their?" I asked and she nodded

"yeah I see it what does it do?" she asked

"that board is a Bankai board" I said and she looked confused

"a Bankai...Board? I don't understand"

"this board will forcefully remove your zanpaku-to spirit and make them manifest so you can attain Bankai but there is a down side...you have three days to complete this or you will die" I explained and she nodded

"and I take it this is the only way to learn Bankai in the time we needed it and master it?" Rukia asked

"as usual you never miss a beat,yes this will do just that but with only one blade so choose the sword" kiskue said and Rukia stabbed Zangetsu into the board as it turned white and Zangetsu appreared,"Zangetsu are you ready? I take it you already know what you are going to do?" I asked and Zangetsu nodded

"yes I have" Zangetsu said and a Shiki Zangetsu appreared,"you must beat me into submission with only a sealed blade,and only my zanpaku-to can defeat me so you can not use your other,as also I will have all my power available to me...you will not" Zangetsu said

"what? that not fair" Rukia wined

"you have been a soul reaper for 100X longer then Ichigo has so I will of course make this harder for you" Zangetsu said and Rukia drew her sword

"begin" I said and they were off

Rukia's P.O.V

The battle with Zangetsu started off fast with us charging with Shunpo at the other. I swung at Zangetsu but he dodged and cut my arm and threw me acrossed the trainning area,"first point to Zangetsu" Ichigo said and smiled

"shut it strawberry" I said and lunged at Zangetsu but he raised his sword

"Gestuga Tensio" Zangetsu said

"GESTUGA TENSIO!" I yelled as his gestuga ran at me and they collided with an explosion of smoke and debri that made outside spectators lose their show

"impressive but still to weak child" Zangetsu said

**"why don't you shut it man and fight"** I said as I donned her mask and charged at Zangetsu with speed that can match him and quickly put him on the defeancive for the moment. Slash after slash sent Zangetsu back until I cut his sleeve and he flash-steped behind me but I blocked and jumped back,**"time to show you what I have been learning to do will meditating"** I said and black spirit energy flooded the area,it was so strong Ukitake was having sweat appreare on his brow

"where did she learn hollow power?" he asked

"*sigh* she got the hollow when we attained the link I told you about and she learned to control her" Ichigo explained

**"now Zangetsu... this is an even fight" **I said as the energy cleared to show me with my left arm covered in hollow white skin and the spikes coming off my right shoulder with the hollow hole in my chest ( it looks like Vizard training with Ichigo after Kensei cut his arm and he launched that worm)

"very impressive I did not know your hollow training has gone this far" Zangetsu commented and I smirked behind my mask

**"you don't watch the training matches we do"** I said and lifted my finger that had hollow armor,**"watch this Zangetsu...Cero Oscuras"** I said as black and green spirit energy shoot from my hand as Ichigo's eyes widened with that

"What the fuck? she can use that one?" Ichigo asked himself

"what is that cero I am not familiar with that one" Ukitake asked

"that is the Highest Cero there is, only espada number 4 can use it and he has to be in his 2 Ressurecion form to do that" Ichigo explained and the smoke cleared from the destruction

"that was a destructive attack but it will not save you child" Zanagetsu said and charged me but I block

**"Zangetsu I told you that those attacks won't work"** I said and tried to push him off but he applied more pressure

"shit he using it!" Ichigo said and braced himself as did Urahara and Ukitake

"bankai" Zangetsu said and the area was filled with the same spirit energy as Rukia's,when it cleared it showed Zangetsu in a black cloke with a hood on and a teenage looking form,"Tensa Zangetsu" and with that he cut my hollow arm off to show my Shihatshou,"this is the end" Tensa Zangets said and cut my whole

**"shit"** I said and fell to one knee

"Ichigo this will take more time" Zangetsu said and lifted me by my collar,"I thought that you would do better"

**"I-I-I can" **I tried to say between breaths as Zangetsu threw me into the shattered shaft and raised his Black Blade,"Shi-O-Kotain" Zangetsu said and launched a black ring at me but I could not dodge after being thrown so I lifted my sealed Zangetsu into the sky and charged up all the spirit energy I could to use the atack that Zangetsu taught me 3 days ago,I still have not got the hang of it but I will, **"Ame-no-Ohabari!"** I yelled and wings of spirit energy formed on my back as my spirit energy made a shape of a moon and a snowflake,"I can do this" I thought and launched at my full speed at Zangetsu,**"Lets see you dodge this!"** I yelled and launched a lighting attack from the wings at Zangetsu

"finally she has it" Zangetsu said and blocked the attack with his sword but was thrown back by the explosion

"she has improved" Ukitake said and looked over at Ichigo,"did you teach her?"

"yeah I tought her how to use the spirit energy and condense it Zangetsu did all the technique work" Ichigo explained

"you probably had to teach a lot of squad members in the third didn't you?"

"yeah it was hard since most new recruits can't wield a zanpaku-to to save their lives" he said and Ukitake laughed

"I know how you feel, it is very difficult" Ukitake said

"hey captain why don't we go a few rounds,ya know...to past the time" Ichigo asked

"that sounds like a great Idea" Ukitake said and drew his sword as it turned into his two swords connected by a red chain

"Urahara watch Rukia and make sure she doesn't ever do it" I said and handed him the control device,"get ready,Ukitake...Bankai!" I yelled and grabbed Shirayuki,"Kori-no-Ken Sode no Shirayuki" and with that I charged Ukitake with my white Bankai clock flowing behind me

"what is going on down here?" Kyoraku asked himself as he came down with Renji to see all the fighting

"it looks like they might be training" Renji said and looked at Kyoraku,"you want to?"

"why I would love to Renji" Kyoraku replied and drew his swords and wordlessly turned them into their Shiki

Back to Ichigo and Ukitakes fight

"Gestuga Tensio!" I yelled and launched an iced Gestuga at Ukitake who cut it with his swords

"you will have to do better than that" Ukitake taunted as he sliced through my attack and countered

"HA,good for an old-timer" I said and a smile appeared on my face I was having the time of my life with all my friends just training for the coming war,"but I think that I can kick it up...Bankai Futango Tensa Kori-ken Zangetsu Shirayuki" I intoned as the smoke cleared

"very impressive" Ukitake said as he lifted his swords and a bolts of blue energy went flying after me but I only blocked them and charged with speeds that even Kami himself would be scared off

"Ukitake I will never lose a fight or a training match...KAMI KIRA GESTUGA TENSIO" I yelled and launched a weaker but still very leathel blast of energy that Ukitake dodged

"very good but that attack was a very draining one... I can tell you maby have two more left in you" Ukitake said and I just smriked

"ha, I may only be able to launch three before I lose this form but I make them last" I yelled and lifted my two swords into the air and gathered all my spirit energy,"I can only use this once before I lose this form because it drains all my spiritual pressure down to the minimum levels were Hanantoro can kick the shit out of me but here it goes...Final-" I yelled but stopped when I hered Rukia scream and I saw her go flying acrossed the room with a broken sword and a gash over her chest,"RUKIA!" I yelled and ran over to catch her but Zangetsu beat me to the punch

"Ichigo she is done for the day, she has surpassed my expectations of todays fight but this might take more then the 3 days we have" Zangetsu said as he turned into the board

"I know Zangetsu...I know" I said and walked over to Ukitake,"I think we need to get Tessai"

"already on his way he should be down here"

"her boss!" Tessai yelled

"now" Urahara finished and led Tessai to Rukia

"she is a remarkable young reaper and women...you treat her well or Byakuya will kill you if you dont' stop him this time too" Ukitake said and left to go back up stairs

"wow Ichigo,Rukia ok?" Renji asked as he finished his fight and went to check on us

"yeah she is...the only problem is that I think she may not reach bankai in time,if she doesn't then we have to use the other method" I said and Renji looked at me

"other method?"

"they're three different ways to reach bankai. 1 is manifesting them the original way that everyone does,the second is forcefully manifesting them which is what we are doing...the third is where you drag yourself passed your inner world to were the most evil and most pure part of your soul is... the heart of hearts,to reach Bankai down there is fight them with everything you got but the problem is they have no problem killing down there, it is where you fight to kill or be killed" I explained and Renji got a face of pure fear

"you're not seriously going to" he said but never finished because I gave him a look that would have Byakuya cowering in fear in a corner

"no I am not...at least not if I can help it, this training will take three days and if that does not work then we will move on to the original method for about a week. If that does not get results then we have to use the...heart of hearts method" I said and decided that now was a perfect time to walk up to the top of the store and rest

And that is the end of chapter 9 hope you enjoy it:)


End file.
